


Draw me Like one of your Hylain Boys

by Chainlinkfence



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drawing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flirting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gay Character, Hand Jobs, I learned how to tag, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, they're all bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Shadow is a really great Artist, and Vio loves to see his art. But recently he'd been hiding a specific sketchbook.After one reveal, feelings keep stacking up. They all want to be okay.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. I believe you are Blushing

"I just want to know why, Shadow. I'm not trying to be mean but-" he flicks through the pages again, "This isn't, so you have a crush, or you're just courious about sexual activity, or-" 

Vio nearly chokes as he takes in this drawing. Red's hands holding Blue down by his neck as he presses them flush together. Red's got a pleased look on his face, as he presses Blue down into the sheets. Even without his face he can tell it's Blue, as Shadow took the time to carefully go over each and every scar and freckle. 

Shadows face has been on fire the whole time, hand reaching out for the book again, "It's none of your business, Violet!"

Vio snatches the book just out of reach, flipping to the next page. All five of them, just bodies together, completely nude. This one is a series, just like many of the drawings in this book, except it's just the same moment from different angles. Vio can tell which one is himself, he's on top of the pile, riding Blue. Red is parallel to him, on Blue's face, turned so he can kiss Vio. Next to them Green is splayed out on his belly, actively working Shadow's length into his mouth. Vio tries to not think too much about how 'drawing him' has a hand on the back of Green's head, pushing him to take more of Shadow. 

"You wouldn't have found out if you weren't digging around in my stuff, you said I'm not allowed to dig in your things!" 

Vio flips the page again. Honestly he's impressed with how good Shadow is at drawing, he'd encouraged him. He'd wanted Shadow to find a way to express himself. 

He tries to remind himself of that when he lands on the solo picture of Green, birdseye view of him splayed out, hands above him. He's wearing some sort of lingerie, Vio can tell how soft the fabric must be. It's the only part colored, and it's nearly identical to the color Green wears everyday. The women's underwear are pushed down to mid thigh, cock out and his hole slick, liquid drops across his belly.

But Green's face- he looks so pleased with himself. Lip half bitten in a smirk, eyes slit and lusty, Vio's so- 

Impressed? Disgusted? Where would Shadow even had learned these expressions?

Shadow huffs again, "I'm allowed to express myself!" 

Vio turns the page, head shaking. His brow has been furrowed in, anger maybe? Disgust? He's by far the least emotionally intact Link, and the confusion from having to use his emotions shows that. 

This one's of himself and Shadow. It takes place still in the fire temple, Vio's sat on the throne with Shadow's head between his legs. For whatever reason, Shadow's drawn himself with his hands tied behind his back. Vio looks down, bored, one hand holding Shadow's hair and the other holding the mallet he'd been caught with. Vio wants to close the book, but he can't help but look at himself over and over again. The expression is one he wore the months between getting Shadow back. Thc next page is the same drawing, from a different angle. Here he can see the noticable bulge in the front of Shadow's pants, even as drawing Vio runs the tip of his boot over it. Shadow looks up at him, ears tilted back, mouth full, eyes lust filled.

"I was venting, it's not- you're not supposed to see any of this!" 

That confuses him more, flicking to another page. Green bent over the couch in their living room, the other four of them finding a spot against him to touch. Red's tucked under him, mouth open in a whine. Blues behind him, pressing himself in and pulling his head back by his hair. Near his mouth, Vio guides Shadow into the wet heat, kissing behind his ear. Drawing Shadow looks surprised, and it seems like drawing Vio is trying to encourage him to fuck their leaders mouth. 

"I'm not hurting anyone!" 

Vio looks up sharply at this.

"It hurts me, Shadow! Is this what you think of us?" Shadow flinches at the ferocious tone that is not often levelled at him. But he doesn't look nearly ashamed enough for Vio's liking.

"They're just fantasies, I'd never- I know you guys would never- Vio." Shadow's face darkens, "That's not fair! You were digging in my stuff!"

Shadow shifts on his feet more, face still on fire. He thinks better of reaching for it again, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I need to think."

\----

In the middle of the night, Vio gives up on trying to sleep. He's been trying to forget the sketchbook, or gain enough courage to show Green, or do something but he can't. Shadow has great talent and a dark fantasy, one he shouldn't have been shamed for. 

But, the nature of some of the drawings. Some of the positions, and outcomes- Shadow had just. Ugh. Vio felt gross thinking about it and that makes him worry for how Shadow felt this whole time. 

He's young, of course he's horny. This is normal.

He's just curious.

It really isn't harming anyone.

What does it matter, so long as he's starting to get along with everyone?

Vio snorts. That was why he had become curious in the first place, Shadow had looked for alone time with each of them. He walked in on Red, posed heroically as Shadow sketched him out. The moment felt sweet, but Vio could see now, that Shadow just needed practice so he could draw Red doing other things. He thinks about their portraits, gifts from Shadow, framed and hung with love in the living room. 

He knocked on Shadow's door a few days before and the other had been moving obviously to hide something. Vio tilted his head, but allowed the privacy as he explained dinner was ready. Since then, the idea of a secret or a surprise invaded his thoughts. 

He should have left it alone. But he'd been so courious. He'd found himself in Shadow's room, noting the right nightstand drawer open, he peeked inside, and found the same book Shadow had put away. It was sloppy hiding for Shadow. Darkly, Vio wonders if he had meant for someone to find that sketchbook, for all he acted affronted and embarassed about it now.

No, that's too far, he thinks, angry at himself for thinking the worst of him. He IS a good guy now. He's just acting out for attention.

Shadow had been high strung in-between the days of Vio stealing the book and telling him he had it. He didn't want to be alone with anyone, and took off from a room if others were in there. Vio finally caught his attention long enough, holding the book out as Shadow looked near tears. 

"Just- I can't do this right now, but we can talk Tonight." Vio had rolled his eyes, not actually sure how he wanted this conversation to happen.

Vio sighed, glancing where he'd hidden the book. He loved Shadow, and had fought for him to join the team, but now he felt.. ugh. He decides, fuck it, and pulls the book from behind his headboard, flicking to a random spot.

These few pages are a series of images that make up a story without dialogue. The first one shows Red alone, naked and trussed up, looking up in excitement as a figure looms over him. The next two are dedicated wholly to the process of Blue opening up a subdued Red with his fingers. The next show Red writhing in pleasure as Blue stimulates his prostate with one hand and fondles his erection with the other.

What follows is a shot of Red's chest and belly covered in come while Blue's hand squeezes his dripping cock. Even though neither Red or Blue's face is shown in this panel, Shadow actually took the time to fill in other identifiying marks. It's eerily exact, as if Shadow had drawn this whole scene from a a real life enactment instead of his imagination.

The next scenes are dedicated to Blue readying himself to fuck Red, buried to the hilt, and Red squirming in pleasure.

Shadow must have spent hours on this.

The book is full of drawings of them in various couplings and positions. Red with himself, Green and Blue, himself and Green, and any mix Shadow could think of. Solo drawings of each member. Although mostly the drawings feature them touching eachother.

Vio closes the book and sighs, tucking it away in a safe spot behind his headboard. He does love Shadow but he doesn't put it past him to try to sneak in here and get the book back.  
\---

"Oh, did Shadow draw that?" Green smiles at the framed picture Red is hanging beside his other artwork. The kitchen has an open dining area, and Red has mostly covered this wall with paintings or drawings he's been gifted or bought. While Shadow's work takes up a good portion, there's a few other works aswell, such as poetry by Zelda Red had framed for display. 

"He did!" Red said excitedly. Vio hesitated to look up at it, half sure he was going to find another sex drawing. He turned his gaze up from his plate of breakfast, holding his breath.

Instead, it was Link. Shadow had drawn them smiling, eyes open and sparkling in tetrachromacy. It was a rare occurrence for all four of them to shine in the eyes like that, but he remembers telling Shadow it was his favorite times, they all got along so well and worked like a team. 

Vio shifted, worry creased into himself. He wonders if anywhere in the book Link is doing something to himself or to Shadow. 

\--

There's pages full of Link and Shadow. Link bending Shadow over random places, the throne, their old room in the temple, the swords resting place, and even in their current home. He's also drawn Link flat on his back, similar to Green's lingerie drawing, with all four colors touching him. Red and Blue fuck his mouth, Vio taking him from below, and Green riding him. Tears are streaming from his eyes, but he looks just as pleased as Green did before. 

Vio doesn't know what to do with that. He realizes this is an angle Shadow draws from so much because it's an angle he can get to. 

That thought makes him sick, but he can feel his dick stir in interest, like it has been this whole time. 

This is the real reason he hasn't told anyone. 

Vio's hand traces the seam of his crotch, thinking about Shadow floating above any of them in the middle of night. Vio wonders a little more about what that must mean psychologically, what this traumatic events must've done to himself and Shadow to crave the closest thing to brothers they had. 

The thought of having Green underneath him filled his belly with butterflies. Red and Blue would look so good together, Vio bets they would get along so well in bed. The romantic feelings he'd had towards Shadow were slowly bubbling up into something less innocent. 

Vio let's his hand wrap around himself, placing the book out of 'range' so he wouldn't ruin it. He kept his hand inside of his pants, flicking to his favorites, Red and Blue, Green in his pretty clothes, Shadow letting Vio fuck his mouth on the throne. Vio whimpered, imagining shadow back then, desperate for Vio's approval- so desperate he'd drop to his knees and please Vio with his mouth. 

"Did I do a good job Vivi?" Shadow licking his lips, cleaning his face, "We can do that everyday if you want." 

Vio squeezed his things together, stroking faster. Green laying himself out for him, wanting Vio back on their team, wanting it so much he'd give Vio his body. He'd dress so pretty, bring everything to prepare himself, offer himself to Vio. 

"Is that what it is Vio?" Green in his lap, whispering, "You just want someone to fuck, hm?" Green grinding down against him. "We could give that to you." 

Vio gasps, pulling himself out of his trousers finally, turning to the page of Blue and Red's 'playtime'. Red motioning for Vio to join him and Blue on the bed. Blue growling at him through a gag, and Red yanking his hair until he was willing to submit. Red putting Vio between them, biting at his shoulder as he helps guide him into Blue's entrance. 

"He's a really good boy once you calm him down," Red watching over Vio's shoulder, "Isn't that right blueberry?" Smacking Blue's thigh so hard he whined.

Vio nearly blacks out when he cums, whimpering as he coats in hand. 

Once he cleans himself up, he lays back on his bed, pulling the book up into his arms, hugging it close to himself. 

"I'm fucked."


	2. Hylia Herself Could Not Sink This Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really should've been split into two but eh. The last one probably won't be as long. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"What's up with you and Shadow?" Blue corners him in the kitchen and Vio cringes. He closes the cabinet as he turns to face the other. 

"Look, it's not like I give a shit but he looks near tears everytime he has to talk to you. You're stressing Red the hell out because he doesn't want to ask you and piss you off." Blue stepped to the side so Vio could fish in the drawer behind him. Blue continued to stare at his back. 

Eventually Vio sat at the table. Blue followed to the open bar, staring at Vio through it.

"Oh yeah? Gonna ignore me birdbrain? What the fucks got you so uptight?" 

"Drop it Blue." Vio sighed, "I'm- I don't know." 

Blues brow scrunched up, "Emotional shit, huh? No offense but that's really not your best friend. Why don't you talk to Red?" 

"I don't want anyone to know about it." 

"Vio... You get that we'd accept you no matter what, right?" Blue picked an apple from the bowl on the counter. Munching a bite out of it he continued, "Plus obviously we all already know. I wouldn't be here if Red and Green weren't up my ass."

"What does that mean?" He turns his face to stare Blue down, "What would I be doing that needs to be accepted? 

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Talk to Red." Blue throws the comment over his shoulder as he leaves the kitchen.

Vio ducks into the bathroom nearest to the kitchen, letting his hands ghost over himself for just a moment. Thinks about other times Blue could tell him what to do. Times when Green and Red could tell him what to do to Vio. He sighs after a few moments of touching around what he really wants. He pulls a rag out of the cabinet, drenching it before rubbing the cool water on his face. 

\--- 

He does talk to Red, to be fair. Or, he goes to anyhow.

Red's in his room, sat on his bed. Vio knocks twice before opening the door the rest of the way. Green is sat across from Red on the bedding, their chattering stopping as they both turned their smiles to Vio. 

A flash of silk, Red's hands holding Green together as he comes apart. 

"Vio! How was your report yesterday?" Red scooted over to make room for Vio to sit with them. 

They used to do this, and other things. Cuddling and hugs and hand holding when freshly split used to help ease all of them. Physical affection their father and others in their life were to busy to spare. It makes sense for them to associate that with pleasure. 

For Shadow and him. He can't assume Red and Green and Blue aswell- he's projecting. 

Vio stays standing right inside the doorway, "I..." He swallows, refocusing, "I didn't go. I got sick." 

A lie. He's been doing that a lot, lately. Mostly to himself but- Red is not in his head right now. He has to talk for him to hear why he's wondered into his room. 

"I was going to talk to you about... something," Vio's eyes go to Green, "But I'll come back later." 

That upsets Green. Vio puts that away, puts this whole conversation away and turns back towards the door. He's got his hand on the knob, and it feel like this is the longest it's ever taken for him to open a door. 

"You can talk to me, too." Green's voice comes off the bed, soft but confident. 

Green, his skin and voice. Green's hands on him, his hands on Green. 'I wanna make you feel better' aura, how easy it could melt into 'I wanna make you feel good'. Red's here prepping him, teaching him how to say the right things. 

"I mean- I can be here for you Vio." Green continued. Vio realised his hand had a white knuckle grip on the door knob. He bites his lip, forehead tapping against the door as he feels his dick stir in interest. 

It makes sense, Green's want to make him comfortable. They'd all been worried about Vio fitting back into the family after his whole betrayal thing. Red talking him through his emotions, making him sure of himself, all the same as fantasy Red helping him into Blue. Real Green wants Vio to be happy, fantasy Green would do anything for that. 

"Vio- you're shaking," Red's behind him now, a hand on his back. Vio flinches so far out of the touch he slams his whole body into the door. 

"Vio!" 

Within his scrambling he ends up with his shoulder against the door, sitting somehow. He squeezes his eyes shut getting himself to focus. When he opens then, Green and Red are sat in front of him. Both of them look bewildered, keeping a few inches between them. 

"Can I touch you?" Green says gently, hand outstretched. Vio hears himself whimper, before he's forcing his body back on two legs and his sweaty palms are tearing at the handle until he can get out. Green didn't mean it like that- Green wanted to help him calm down, Green wasn't trying to give him a fucking handjob in front of Red. 

"Vio!" They both call after him, as he speed walks- not run, they're not allowed to run in the house, to his room. Once he gets inside he slams the door, locking it behind himself. He slides his back across it, one hand slipping into his pants and the other going to cover his mouth. 

His ears twitch back, listening for Red and Green as they stand outside his door. 

"Vio," Red says softly, "Come on, you wanted to talk." 

Vio wished he has both hands now, he's never touched himself beyond the front half. He knows though, that's where he'd want Red to touch him. He bites at his hand as he gets a grip on himself. 

"Vio, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Green. Green wanting to show how sorry he is. Green wanting to show Red how good he could make Vio feel. He draws his knees up, bunching around himself. 

"Green, I'm sure you didn't- if Vio wanted to talk to me it's emotions." Red encouraging Green to do other things- dirty things. 

"We have to let him breathe. He'll come talk to us when he's ready Green bean." 

'I'm ready.' Vio mouthed. He wanted hands all over himself. He wanted this, wanted it badly. He'd give anything- 

Vio bit himself so hard he bled, trying to muffle his whimper as he came. 

\--

He'd cleaned himself up, walked laps around his room, and finally settled at his desk. 

"Okay." He breathed, "Okay." 

He pulled his mirror from the top drawer, and set it up against the wall, looking at his reflection. His eyes were red rimmed, but he doesn't remember crying. It must've been a while since he's slept then. Vio closes his eyes, inhaling, and opening them on his exhale.

"I'm gay." He whispered, legs swinging from his desk chair. "I'm gay, and I have feelings for four individuals." 

Vio looks himself more firmly in the mirror, "I'm going to deal with this." He plants both of his palms face down on his desk. "I'm going to talk about this. Once I have the proper facts and I know what these emotions are."

\---

Vio's trying to focus on something other than his new branch of emotion or what he's going to do with Shadow's sketchbook. He feels sort of bad for taking it, and Shadow's been avoiding him. From what he can tell, he's also getting into more arguments. He hears the others and Shadow bickering with eachother almost constantly. 

He sits at the desk in his study trying to read through a psychology book, Shadow's sketchbook propped open beside it. After he'd touched himself, gotten all of his sexual tension for the hour out, he'd studied the psychology behind Shadow and his obsession.

Even with having just touched himself, he still would shift occasionally, wanting it again. That blossomed a fresh worry in his mind of keeping up with four partners at the same time. The thought of any of the others in a bed with himself, or even on a firm counter, made his dick twitch and his fear was quelled. 

Vio rubbed his thighs together, hand brushing against himself as he looked through the pages. 

Green's blindfolded, legs spread, Shadow between them. Bite marks sprinkled across his hips. Shadow working him open, Red pressed across his back. Red's sucking on Shadow's earlobe, eyes closed, one hand disappearing between between Shadow's thighs. 

Next page, Blue and Vio. It almost makes Vio chuckle, he's doing the splits which is definitely not something he can actually do. Blue's pressing Vio against the bed, one hand holding his ankle by his head, the other around his throat. It almost looks like they're snarling at eachother, even as Blue disappears inside of Vio. There's a smaller frame in the corner, Vio submitting baring his neck for Blue.

Vio sighs, hand going over himself through his trousers again. He hears a knock on the door, quickly closing the book as he shoves it into a drawer.

"Violet." Shadow presses the door to the study open, "Violet, I want to talk about-" he coughs, "I want to talk about my sketchbook that you took." 

Vio pushes his chair back, turning to face Shadow. He eyes him for a moment, watching his face shift, then moves to prop himself up on the desk. Shadow fumbles a bit more with eyes on him, but manages to keep going, "I don't think it was fair- because it's mine. And you never would have known if you didn't come into my room and-" 

"What do you want from this Shadow?" 

"I didn't want you to find out this way." Shadow shifted again, "I just want my sketchbook back and we can leave it behind us." 

"What if I don't want to?" Vio said softly, "What if I decided I liked what I saw?" 

Shadows breath hitched, eyes moving anywhere but Vio. His hands shifted uncomfortably in front of himself, "That's not funny, Vio." 

"I'm not trying to be funny, Shadow." Vio held a hand out, making a grabby motion at the other, "Come 'ere, tell me what you want." 

Shadows face was dark, he whimpered. He walked right between Vio's legs, hands unsure as they hovered over Vio's thighs. Shadow wouldn't actually touch him, keeping an inch of distance between them at all times. 

"That's all you wanted?" Vio's surprised by his own voice. His ability to drop emotions normally is seen as a pain, but right now he's analytical, reaching up to pull Shadow's hands into his own. "You don't want to touch me?" He presses one of Shadow's hands to his thigh,"Don't want me to touch you?" 

"I want you to touch me." Shadow whispered, a secret between the two of them, "I want to touch you, fuck, please Vio, I'll give you anything you want." 

He smiled, pulling Shadow in for a kiss. Shadow kissed him like he had wanted to, years ago in the fire temple. He moves Shadow's hands to rest on his chest, his own hands playing over Shadow's hips. "That's such a dangerous thing, sweetheart. You'd give me anything?" 

"Anything." Shadow whimpers, pushing Vio softly back until he can crawl into his lap. 

"Let's start small, okay?" He mouths kisses up from Shadow's collarbone to his jaw, "we have all the time to work all the way up. Try everything in you book."

Shadow giggles, honest to Goddess, hands winding around Vio's neck. Vio grips his hair as he mashes them together. 

"Can I touch you?" Shadow pressed his hips up, before rolling back towards Vio's. 

"Of course, come on then." Vio reached down between them, undoing his own trousers. Shadow shifted his own weight, moving so he could pull himself out as well. Shadow moved his hips until their half hard erections connected. "Vio.." he gasped, gripping his shoulders. Vio licked a stripe across his hand, moving between them to wrap around both of them. 

"Do you know why I kept your book?" Vio moans as he presses their cocks together again. 

"Uh-uh," Shadow gasps, hiding his face in Vio's neck. "No."

"I touched myself to it, Shadow."

Shadows grip on Vio's tunic tightened.

"All the images of you and I, and the others. The one where you suck my cock while I'm on you throne, you just want to prove how good you can be, right?" Vio gathered the liquid between their two heads on his thumb. He switched hands as he hooked the other one in Shadow's mouth. 

His ruby eyes shined over, sucking on the finger in his mouth obediently. Vio pulled him back so he could watch Shadow enjoy his treat. 

"That's it. Show me how good you can be." Vio moaned as Shadow's eyes slipped shut. Both hands came up to grasp Vio's wrist turning it to pull his index finger into his mouth. "When I stretch you, you'll behave won't you?"

Shadow nods, "I'll be good all the time." 

Vio bites along his jawline, "We'll keep you ready all the time, hm? Anyone could just bend you over and take you." 

Shadow keened, whining as he curled in on Vio. Warm liquid speckled between the two of them. Vio followed shortly after, the idea of Shadow as a house pet in his mind as he listened to the other whimper. 

Shadow held onto him for dear life after, hugging their bodies together. Vio smiled, lifting him until he could move them both to the floor. He leaned his back against the desk drawers, "You did a really good job, Shadow," his praise is soft, and honest. After a moment he adds lamely, "Thank you." 

Shadow chuckles when Vio cringes, resting his face in the crook of Vio's neck. 

\---

"I have tons of sketchbooks." Shadow bites his lip, "do you want to see?" 

And that's how Vio had ended up sat on Shadow's bed. Shadow went around his room, pulling books from random places. The top of his wardrobe, under a floorboard, from a high shelf, one was hidden just inside of his other books. 

Shadow had boldly sat right in his lap, filing through the sketchbooks until they were in some sort of order. 

"This one I did while still in the mirror." Shadow settles to lean against Vio, who leans back against the headboard Shadow pulls the blanket around them, then reaches back for top sketchbook. He flicked open the first page, it was a lot less sexual that the other one. Just the two of them, holding hands, soft kisses, candle lit dinners. 

"Actually I think I started this one outside the mirror but finished it while I was inside." He turned the page again, "It was right around- here." He points to the page. It's Shadow curled up against one side of the mirror, Link on the opposite. Vio remembers this. As Link he'd forced them to come back to the frame and sleep there at least twice a week. The blanket was colored lilac, and Vio could see Shadow reflecting his curled up position. 

"Oh, Shadow." Vio kisses his head, pulling him closer, so his head rest right under his chin, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be," he turns up to look at him, kissing at his jaw, "I thought it was so sweet. I used to watch what all of you were up to. You'd come and visit me and write your little poetry." Shadow flipped the page again, showing Vio doing just that. 

"Oh the book is about to take a huge turn. So this would have been after you all got the sword back, able to resplit and all that. I hadn't drawn in a while, because you got so depressed, I just wanted to spend time with you, but you couldn't see me. So I'd flip to what the others were doing, but I caught Green-" This page was a full body drawing of Green, posed in front of a mirror. 

Green in a skirt. He braced himself on the foot of his bed, one heel turned slightly to the side as he looked himself over. One hand lifted his skirt's trim slightly, the other keeping him upright in what must've been his first time in heels. Even over his blush, Vio could see him beaming.

"Oh. I thought these were fantasy, I didn't know-" Vio gulped, hands tracing the outline of Green's legs. 

" Some guys find that cross-dressing makes them feel relaxed and helps them with stress. I read it in a book after I got out. It was only a sexual thing later on for Green bean." Shadow looked up at Vio, "He found your mother's wardrobe, and after that he starting buying stuff in the guise for buying to for Zelda." 

"I think Green would like this picture." Vio spoke kindly into Shadow's hair, "I'd like to make him more comfortable about this part of himself." 

"That would be nice. I think he'd like that." Shadow flipped another page, "Then I just started thinking about all of you and I just- I guess I let it get out of hand. I was going to tell each of you how I feel then it just never seemed like the right time."

"I'd like that." Vio brings a hand up to Shadow's hair, running though it as he kisses him, "I'd like all of us together." 

Shadow seemed to vibrate, "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Shadow flipped around in his lap turning to face him, "Oh Vi! That makes me so happy," he pressed kisses all over his face. "We can all be so happy together! Blue writes Red and I poetry, and sends you and Green little flowers from 'secret admirers'. Red bakes all of us special little treats, Green dotes on us- Violet it's perfect!" 

Vio laughs, "What has been stopping you this whole time?" 

"You never showed any interest, then I thought I'd upset you with the drawings." 

"I'm not- I'm bad with emotions. I didn't really get much of Link's empathy or anything. Red and Blue got most of the spectrum of emotion, then Green got all the optimism. I got stuck with whatever was left over." He kisses Shadow softly, "But there was plenty of love." 

"You little sap." Shadow crawls back in his lap, sketchbooks falling out of their pile. A few fell open, Vio traces the drawings into his mind in-between kisses. Blurry colors form together and he moans in Shadow's mouth thinking of the others actually being there instead of their drawing counterparts. 

Vio lifts Shadow, pressing backwards until he's on top on him. 

When Vio pulled back it was like a piece of artwork. Shadow laid against his fantasies, face warm, toothy little grin. Kiss bitten lips being drawn into that smile, one of his hands tracing Vio's chest. 

"You're so gorgeous Shadow." Vio pressed into his space again, "I love you." 

"Love you too." Shadow giggled into his mouth. Vio's hand pressed against Shadow's crotch, smiling when he gasped. Shadow humped up into the touch, whimpering out. 

"I know, I know. You love being a good boy for me, hm? Can't wait for everyone to see you like this." Shadow nodded, nails digging into the back of Vio's neck. 

"I want you to have me first, Vio. Please, I'll give you my everything."


	3. Deep Ocean Of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is literally just Vio and Shadow's first time. I ended up having to split it, so the next chap should be up within a few hours.

"Please Vio." Shadow wrapped his legs around Vio's waist, one leg rubbing up and down softly. 

"Tell me what you want." Vio's fingers played over the side of his face, gently pushing his bangs back.

Shadow murmured something

"Hmm? Can't hear you, love." 

"Please, fuck me." Shadow whined, one of his hands going to grab at Vio through his trousers. He'd just said they could work their way up to that, but in this moment it seemed like Shadow needed it.

"I don't have anything to stretch you out, hon." Vio kissed at his throat all the same, one hand going to Shadow's belt ties. 

"My top drawer. The left one, black bag."

"Oh, I wish I'd looked here too." Vio suddenly felt very bad at snooping. He'd knew it was common to keep such, private, things tucked away in top drawers. Vio's hand danced over the small selection of toys and oils. His grip settled on a slightly used bottle of lube and he felt his head rush with the thought.

"I.. I like to draw with something inside of me sometimes. It got too difficult to draw while trying to finger myself so I bought some stuff with commission money." Shadow looked to the side, more embarrassed of his toys then the fact that Vio has already touched him. Vio smiled, proud of him for his honesty. He pulled at Shadow's belt line until he could get it down, past his knees. He pressed kisses on his way up. 

"Maybe you should flip over?" 

Shadow made a small noise, shaking his head, "I want to see you." 

The blush on Vio's face gets impossibly darker. He kisses Shadow's navel a final time before sitting up a bit, hand tracing it's way to Shadow's backside. Vio plays with Shadow's rim for a moment, nudging the tip of a finger inside. Shadow presses back against him. He's so tight, is Vio's first thought, followed by how in the hell are they going to do this. 

It looked impossible, especially when his erection was right next to it. But Shadow did want him, he let Vio kiss him and touch him in the ways he had never been before. He was going to get inside of Shadow, fuck him and fuck him good. He pressed his finger fully inside, moaning at the tightness as he imagined his cock there instead. 

Shadow whined, hips moving back, "You can start with two." 

"Are you sure? You're so tight." Vio felt around for a moment with his finger. 

"Please." 

Vio put a few kisses along his throat, pressing a second finger along his other one. He pushed in softly, listening to Shadow's sweet noises. He continued to move his fingers within, nearly panting. He had no idea how he was going to last long enough to actually get inside of him. 

"Add another one." One of Shadow's hands trailed along his body, resting on his navel. 

"So brave. So ready." Vio smiled pressing another next to it. He reached for the bottle to add more to his fingers. He reveled in the wet sounds coming from Shadow.

"Vio. Vio." Shadow whimpered, "I'm ready Vi." 

"Give me a moment longer my darling. I want to make sure you are truly ready." Vio watched his fingers disappear into him. Once he'd got a few more moments stretching him good and well, he became satisfied that he wouldn't hurt Shadow. He lubed his own member, moaning softly at the feeling.

He took his place between Shadow’s spread legs. He poised the head of his cock against his entrance.

And then he pushed.

Shadow’s eyes clenched shut. Vio doubted himself for a second, it seemed impossible, but then he felt warmth surrounding the tip of his cock, and he knew. He was inside. He'd never felt anything like it. Vio held his breath. He pushed in a little further. An inch further and Shadow inhaled sharply, his stomach sucking inwards.

“Relax, just relax,” he said, his voice easy and soft in its suggestion, words slowed down as he tried to ease Shadow, but the truth was that Vio’s heart was racing and his palms were sweaty and he was so close to being inside of Shadow that his mind had gone blank.

It worked. The tip pushed further and he was a few inches deep. Vio was speechless, eyes rolling. Shadow was so tight, so slick with their prep. 

Vio was deeply focused on the way Shadow’s thighs had spread in order to accommodate him, and enjoyment in the fact that they could. Vio's already thin composure was starting to fumble. He wanted to finish, wanted to fill Shadow up, now.

“You feel so good, fuck, let me-" Vio pushed a little further into Shadow, whining at how good it felt.

Shadow clenched up. His head rolled to the side, expression tightening, hands wrenched in the sheets, tearing at the fabric with his claws. Shadow was vice tight around his cock and the way his hole tightened, oh Goddess, Vio had never had anything like it. He grabbed Shadow's hips, forcefully sliding him further down his length.

He heard Shadow groan, his head pressed back against the sheets as he whimpered.

“You're doing so good," Vio said hurriedly, drunk with lust. He didn't even know what he was saying. He was just mumbling praise as he pushed further in, watching as inch by inch of his cock stretched Shadow's hole, carving its way in. “I’m halfway in, you're doing so good. Keep yourself open.”

He heard a muffled moan, followed by a sharp gasp as Vio thrusted himself a little further in.

Shadow tilted his head, trying to look at where their bodies met. Vio looked hungry into Shadow's expression, felt heat rush into his groin in response. Shadow's face was darkened, the corners of his eyes wet. Shadow rested his head back on his pillow. Vio watched, enchanted, as his little fangs drew his lip into his mouth, "Vi-olet."

Fuck.

Vio pushed in the rest of the way, hips pressing against Shadow's flesh. His entire cock was surrounded by tight, rough heat. Vio closed his eyes, a shiver running down his body. He almost came right then and there.

“How are you doing, love?"

The pet name made Shadow seem to grow impossibly redder. Vio nearly laughed, despite it all—of all the things to be all blushy about. Still, Shadow managed to say, “It’s big.” His eyelids seemed to flutter, pupils dilated. “You're so big."

Vio could feel his cock throbbing inside the tight walls.Vio stroked Shadow’s face, knuckles tracing along his cheek. "You're doing such a great job, honey. You're taking me so well."

Shadow continued to take deep breaths, his chest contracting and expanding,“You can move.”

Vio was already sweating. Shadow was just so damn tight around him. Grabbing onto him, swallowing him in. It felt so good. Vio could come just like that, it felt that fucking good.

So he rocked into Shadow, tentatively at first, testing for a reaction, then confidently. His hips rolling into a motion. The slide of his cock delving deep inside the tight passage. Another thrust, little deeper, little easier. The lube guided him, making a perverse wet sound. So slick and tight and warm. Vio was filled with amazement as they started to fuck. He stared at where their bodies met, following the proper motions.

Vio smiled, being slightly, kissing his cheeks and the corners of his eyes.

“You're being such a good boy. So tight for me. You're making me feel so great."

Shadow whimpered, the words seemed to drive his hips forward, again and again and again. He could hear it, the steady rhythm of their fucking, his hips against Shadow’s ass, the timed whimpers and moans and sighs.

Shadow breathed, his bruised lips seeming to mouth words that didn't quite have the confidence to crawl out. 

Vio readjusted their positions, pulling Shadow’s hips off the bed, holding him in place as he fucked him. Shadow was stretched and open and wet and Vio slid right in, like it was where his cock was meant to be. It felt so easy to fuck Shadow that Vio couldn't believe he ever thought it was impossible. Shadow was built for him.

Shadow’s hips were driving up to meet his, hands planted into the mattress, hips moving up and up.

He kissed Shadow again, affectionately, passionately, lovingly. He tasted soft skin and warm lips. Felt a velvet tongue greet his. His cock throbbed within.

"Do you like that?" Vio whispered between them. 

“Yes.” Shadow whimpered head pressing back farther into the matress. The way his voice shuddered, like he had lost all composure, made Vio feel giddy 

Vio held Shadow's hips with both hands and thrust again inside. Shadow’s body was warm and inviting, and he gave the sweetest, softest sigh. As he moved inside of Shadow, he savored the feeling of his cock moving in and out. In and out. Watching closely as his cock disappeared inside of him.

His hand reached for Shadow hair, hand moving down to the nape to grab there. Shadow moaned softly legs latching around Vio's hips.

“Ard you enjoying yourself?” Vio asked, not waiting for a response. His hands trailed all over Shadow's body, feeling his soft, smooth skin.

“You're so beautiful, Shadow." His voice still caught in a whisper.

Shadow didn't say anything to that, softly trembling. Vio rocked into him. His hands roamed everywhere, Shadow's sides, over his ass. He touched Shadow’s chest, pinched and teased his nipples.

At that, Shadow moaned loudly, It startled Vio, and it wasn't until that moment that he remembered they weren't alone in this house

“Shhh, Shadow." 

He leaned over, one hand going over Shadow's mouth. His hips rolled forward, particularly deep. Shadow’s hands ripped at the sheets again, his knuckles white. As Vio pulled out, his hand moved to his pillow, before tearing at it aswell.

"Faster,” Shadow said, voice muffled. 

“Oh, no, baby,” Vio said softly. As he rocked forward, slow enough to feel the full length of his cock moving inside, Shadow made a strained sound. “We're going to take it slow.”

Shadow let out a shaky breath, that seemed to be released in a heave, voice tinged with pleasure. Vio pushed in all the way and stayed there for a moment, hands running down Shadow's sides as Vio counted the seconds. Shadow tore at the bed, sheets long gone, His body was shaking.

“I want you to feel me, my love." He rotated his hips, grinding into Shadow.

Vio balanced his weight on his knees. Brought a hand forward to cup Shadow's face. His face was so hot, Shadow groaned. Shadow loved this, loved getting fucked. Vio pulled back, almost all the way out. His fingertips met Shadow’s lips. Shadow paused for a moment before kissing them tentatively. Shadow moaned, feeling the sweat in his hair as his long bangs fell forward. He slid in, impossibly deep.

Vio groaned, his heart beating faster. Oh fuck, Shadow was so hot, swallowing him so good. “You're doing such a good job. You're taking my cock so good. I knew you would.”

Vio was fucking him faster now. Vio picked up his pace, Shadow’s sounds chased after him. Rising in desperation and heat and pleasure, whining, begging, "Like that—”

“Like what?” Vio gasped when Shadow's claws cut into his wrist, “Need me to take you harder?”

Suddenly, Shadow was vice tight around him. The cry that followed was buried deep into the mattress. Vio’s vision flashed as Shadow clenched around him. Shadow tried to move, hips stuttering but having nowhere to go with Vio heavy on top of him, as he reached his own orgasm.

He sat back on his knees, pulling out, eyes trailing from where they'd been connected to Shadow's face. His seed dripped down Shadow’s crease and thighs. When they locked gazes, he leaned in, kissing the wet corners of Shadow’s eyes, then his mouth. He finally fell to the mattress, where he wrapped Shadow in his arms, kissing him deep.

"I love you." 

"And I love you."


	4. Pretend you Own a Gold Mine

Sat around the kitchen table for breakfast, Green seems excited, bouncing in his chair until Blue asks him what's up.

"I got promoted to Knight commander. Zelda's throwing a big ceremony for us tommorow. Dad is gonna come and everything." Green stirs his bowl in front of him, pretending not to notice everyone cringe at the mention of their dad. He's the only one that really cares about him, but he doesn't mind. The others just need to be reminded. 

"That's great Green," Red's grimace is a reminder of the last time he saw dad. How he'd belittled Red's feelings, called them all Link. "I know you've been working super hard for that position."

"Vio, Zelda wants me to give a speech, could you help me write it?" 

Vio smiled, "Of course. We can start it this afternoon." 

"Blue and Red, can you help with the outfits?" 

"Sounds good." Blue said, not looking up from his plate. 

Green continued swaying his legs, excitedly picking through his breakfast. 

\---

Vio sits across from Green, helping him redraft his speech again. Seeing Green's eyes light up with excitement as he went over it again he brightened. "I'll offer my highest gratitude to..." 

"Fam...ily..." Vio hinted

"Family, both in blood and those I've made bonds with throughout the years, both as Link and as Green. We thank you all for your loyalty to our Princess Zelda." 

"Great work, then you'll lead the toast, cheers, and take us off the main floor to the ballroom." Vio flipped through his copy, "We'll follow you and Zelda out, Shadow will meet us there." 

"I want Shadow on the floor with us." Green frowned, "This is a big deal for me, he's with us." 

Vio tried not to get too worked up over the outright declaration, since he and Shadow had been sneaking around for a few weeks now. "We can do that." 

He watched Green look back down at his speech, picking at the papers again, "I hope it goes well." 

"Hey, you'll do great." Vio looks over to him, "We'll be right there with you." 

Green put his hand across the table, over Vio's hand. Vio holds eye contact for a moment, before Green's eyes drift towards his mouth, "I'd like that."

One of Green's hands trace his wrist and up his arm for a second, before he stands with his papers. "Can't wait to do this again, Vi." Green presses a hand to his shoulder as he moves behind Vio to the door, "I like alone time with you. I like you talking to me." Green stops and stands behind him for a moment longer, hand going to Vio's neck as he tangles it there. 

"... Green..." Vio breaths, not looking behind him, scared to fracture the moment. 

"Vio." He feels Green press a kiss on top of his head. "Violet."

He feels Green retract from him, hears the door open and close. 

\-----

Vio's going to talk to Red this time. He's talked to Shadow, and gotten full permission to talk about them to Red. Shadow would be here himself, but he's out shopping with Blue for fabrics. 

"You can do it love," Shadow had pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking off to catch up with Blue. 

Yet again, Green is in Red's room this time. Vio sees the color and feels his words close up in his throat. Green and Red are both against the headboard this time, flipping through patterns for their vests. 

"Waistcoats," Red corrects, "It's a formal event, Vio. With a bar." He wiggles his eyebrows. Vio laughs and climbs up on the foot of the bed.

"No drinking for you Red," Green runs a hand through his hair, "Well, maybe a few. I don't want you taking off."

Red leans into the touch. A bit of pink making its way into his face, "I can't help it, the people of the kingdom love us. I'm just the cutest."

Vio smiles, "Shadow might have you beat." 

Green seems interested by that statement, eyes traveling from where he's looking at their patterns to Vio. He looks almost, disappointed? 

"Pfft, he wishes. He doesn't get poetry like mine, "Cherry eyes, Vast and volcanic, Casting out, Sweet and Angelic." He sighs softly, "I've got someone completely in love with me." 

Green's attention turns back to him, "You deserve it, even if you are a little dork." 

They all laugh, going back to their patterns. Red settles in a simpler one, stating Blue should be getting cowhide dyed in town to match their regular colors. No hats, he'd said bitterly, it'll throw their style all off. 

\---  
Red presses and sews lace holes in all the cowhide. Explains the way to tie them in front of all of them. Vio's heart rate goes up watching Red dress and undress himself a few times to make sure they all have it down. 

Blue goes over how to put together the rest of the ensemble. Shadow struggles a bit with the ties, Vio letting his hands travel while he helps him. If Green eyes the exchange with a a soft smile, neither of them see it. 

The next morning, the day of the celebration, they're getting ready.

"We're going to spend the night, okay?" Green smiles, "I want to spend time with dad if that's alright." 

He pretends to not hear Blue groan bitterly. Red shoulders him, before nodding and explaining that would be nice. They load up their horses, Red having packed their dress shirts and vests carefully away. 

Vio sighs as he helps Shadow onto the back of the horse. Shadow seemed confused with the mention of their father. On the trail ride up, they fall back a bit so he can talk. 

"I'm just saying, you all seemed pissed when I separated y'all back in the day." 

"He just- he doesn't treat us as individuals." Vio sighed as he stopped his horse, then Shadow's, "He called Red gay." 

"Isn't he?" Shadow cocked his head. "Like he's pan, right?

"Yeah but that's not- dad meant it in a bad way." Vio got his horse to go forward, "he didn't know but it really tore Red up. Green doesn't know." 

Shadow hmmm'd softly. 

"We've talked to him since then and he realized it was wrong but it just- I hate being called Link. I'm not." 

"I know." Shadow reached between their horses to hold his hand for a moment, squeezing it encouragingly. 

\---  
Around ten minutes before Green's speech, Shadow pulls Vio into a side room giggling. "I found this room yesterday. No one really comes in here."

Shadow pressed him back against the desk, mouthing his way across Vio's collar bone. Shadow tastes like champagne and sweets. When he pulls back Vio licks his lips, smiling at him,"Just a quick kiss darling we have to get going soon."

"I think I hear something," Shadow whispered. The sound of footsteps making him focus. Both of them stand alarmed for a moment, the sudden silence cutting through.

The sound of the door being thrown open makes both of them jump, shadow instantly merging with the darker corners of the room while Vio ducks under the desk. 

"I can't fucking believe you!" Blue yanks Red into the room behind him. Red giggles as he clings to Blue's side. 

"I was having fun, don't be that way!" Red laughs as Blue throws him on the couch. Red leans back into the cushions nursing the cup of water Blue forced into his hand. 

"You know how important this was to Green and you're drunk, running around the ballroom like a fucking idiot." Blue growled, hands thrown up in exasperation. "I don't know what to do with you- acting like this-" 

"Oh you're the non rebellious one now?" Red sets his water down, standing up, "I wasn't doing anything wrong." 

"You and that," Blue huffs, "That prick were just all over eachother." 

"Did it make you jealous?" Red sneers up at him, "That's why you always step in." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You know exactly what I'm takin about." Red reaches out to grip Blue's hand, pulling him closer, "You wanna know why you always act like that?" 

"It doesn't really matter, does it? You're gonna tell me anyway-" 

"You're in love with me." 

"What?" Blue looks like the airs been knocked out of him, hands stilling. His ears tip downwards, face full of dread.

"You get jealous because you're in love with me." Red's hands go to his shoulders forcing him to look right in his eyes. 

"You've always been a self centered- you're delusional." Blue wraps his hands around Red's wrists. Words coming out with no heat, softly tapering off.

"It's why you care about all of us. You're so in love," Red leaned forward, touching their foreheads, "It's beautiful." 

"You're sick." Tears stuck to Blue's eyelashes, making his eyes shiny and large. 

"I always knew. We were made for each other." Red holds Blue's face in his hands like he's holding the world. "Cherry eyes,Vast and volcanic."

Red's half lidded eyes trail to Blue's mouth. Blue watches his gaze, hesitantly closing his eyes. "Casting out, soft and angelic." Red's hands travel downwards a bit before wrapping around Blue's shoulder. Red presses kisses against his jawline, softly repeating, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." 

"Red." Blue murmurs against his mouth, before closing in with a full kiss. Vio can hear the sounds of their mouths moving together, breath caught in his throat. He peeks over the desk, eyes caught on their profiles coming together. The kiss seems sweet, hesitant. Both of their faces are flushed, Red's hands holding Blue's shoulders. Blue had Red by the hips, pushing him backwards until they connect with the wall. 

"It's okay," Red grabs Blue's collar, "It's okay if you want me, I want you." Blue lifted Red's hips to hold him firmly. His ankles crossed behind Blue's back as they deepened their kissing.

Red's vest and dress shirt are being pulled off, blonde hair pressed against the wall forming a golden halo. One of Blue's hands yanks on his hair to move his head over, mouth sucking marks into his shoulder. Vio listens intently to the sound of the soft, breathy moans, clothing being removed, bodies moving together. 

"Bl-ue," Red whines, "Blueberry." 

The sound of the clock ringing in the begining of an hour sounded behind them. Red's eyes slowly opened halfway, before shooting all the way open. 

"Mmhpt- Blue wait, what time is it?" Red seemed frantic, feet connecting with the floor, "Fuck, fuck, Green's speech!"

Vio jumped at the mention of that, accidentally knocking his shoulder against the desk. 

"Who the fuck?" Blue whipped around, face a deep red as he took in the sight of Vio, "You little creep!" 

"Vio!" Red gasped, pulling his shirt back together, fastening buttons and trying to get his hair together at the same time.

"I - look me and Shadow-" Vio stood behind the desk, fixing his own clothes and hair. Blue looked in the windows reflection as he tied his bowtie, grumbling when he couldn't get it right.

"Shadow!?" Red squealed, hands covering his mouth. Vio's eyes searched behind the desk for a moment before picking up his own vest. Shadow materialized by the door, blushing as fiercely as everyone else in the room.

"Oh my Goddess- both of you just, watched us?" 

"We were in here to do the same thing!" Shadow's voice was muffled as he pulled his undershirt back on, "We didn't want y'all to find out, then this-" he motioned vaguely to where Red and Blue stood, "happened and we couldn't just pop out!"

"This doesn't, fuck I don't care, Green!" Red was pulling on his shoes, "This meant so much to him- I can't believe, all of us, fuck." 

With a quick once over to make sure everyone had at least some sort of clothing on, Shadow tore the door open, all of them sprinting down the hallways. 

"No one was there to watch him?" Shadow sadly asked, "We all promised."

"Fucking, Dad maybe?" Vio exhaled harshly as they kept running, passing through service workers. 

The grand hall was gorgeous as it had been earlier. One of the maids was pulling down a banner, eyes catching the four boys. 

"Hello misters. I'm afraid you missed the ceremony, but there wasn't much to miss." 

"I'm sorry miss, what do you mean?" 

"Poor little blonde fellow had a bit of a mess when he tried to give his speech." She leaned down on the top of her ladder, "Such a sweet kid. He went to introduce someone and they weren't here. He ran off stage." 

"Oh Green..."

"Did you happen to see which way he went?"


	5. King of the World

Vio doesn't know a lot of the emotions by heart. Some of them take some decent analysis to understand what exactly is going on, but he's getting better at knowing the more complex ones. He knows happiness, sadness, anger, and depression at it's core, but once it mixes with another emotion it gets messy in Vio's linear mind. 

Red and Blue are good at emotions. Both feel with full intensity of an average person, if not more. They know how they're feeling and why pretty much all the time. Green has a decent scale, much more broad than Vio could ever dream to have, but still with less than that of Blue or Red. 

Shadow feels. Most likely as much as Red on a good day, or Blue on a bad day. Unlike Vio, his emotions aren't muted, don't feel like he's trying to decipher them through a blanket at all times. He's loud with whatever he's going through, but he's still unaware of the names of feelings. Sometimes he trips through different emotions until he gets to the one he's truly feeling, not that any of them mind, they've all struggled with feelings before. 

Vio knows this emotion very well, unfortunately. 

Regret. 

He'd felt it the first time when he'd seen Green's face after being a 'traitor', felt it again when he'd gone for the mirror, felt it for months afterwards. 

He feels it now. 

Maybe not because of what led them to the moment, no, he'd adored all of that. He regrets being so tied up he'd hurt Green. Regrets not triple checking the time to make sure. Regrets not having been the one to pull Red off the dancefloor, Blue hot on their heels, as they would have gone to sit at their table. 

It stings, especially deep, when he sees Green this time, out in the gardens behind the castle. Green sat facing up at he statue of Hylia in the fountain. His feet were soaking in the water, eyes closed as he took in the moon light. They all slid to a stop a few feet away.

"...Green?" Red said softly, "Green, how did your speech go?" 

"Where were you?" His voice was shaking as he trailed his foot through the water. Vio recognizes this action, after panic attacks sometimes Green will draw circles in the dirt with his tip toes, the mindless action bringing him back. 

"I... We didn't mean to miss it, I got caught up and we hurried as fast as we could." 

Green scoffed, ears tilting down. Eyes still closed he continued, "It's fine. I made a fool of myself in front of the whole kingdom, Zelda, and Dad." 

"We're sorry," Vio began, "I thought we'd have time." 

Green moves his feet around in the water again, "Dad called me Green." 

"That's good!" Red smiled, going up behind Green and placing a hand on his shoulder. Green shrugged him off, standing. 

"We should go home." Green sighed. 

"I thought you wanted to stay the night, hang out with dad and everything?" Blue offered, hand out to help Green over the ledge. Green ignored the limb. 

"What I want doesn't matter." Green pulled his shoes on. "Let's just get out of here." 

"Green, don't be like that-" 

"I'll be quiet then, is that what you want?" Green's eyes welled up again, "I've spent our whole lives doing everything to make all of you happy, and I asked for one night. One. Night. You wouldn't even look dad in the eye!" 

"We can't get along with dad, I thought it would be better if we ignored him." Vio reached forward, trying not to flinch when Green knocked his hand away.

"Oh, yeah, that worked great." 

"He still calls us Link, Green." 

"We are Link!" 

"Not anymore!" 

"We are, whether you want to believe it or not. The man lost his son, and we showed up. Even if he doesn't see us the same he gave us his house." 

"Because he didn't want to be responsible." 

"Listen to yourself! Why do you want to hate him so bad? He'd give you the shirt off his back if you wanted it."

"He makes us uncomfortable." 

"We make him uncomfortable! Yet he still did everything he could to make us happy."

"Green, look," Shadow started, "we didn't mean to-" 

"That makes it fine then!" Green turns to look at all of them, "It's whatever! I don't care! I stood in front of everyone, alone, said my whole big speech without a single one of you there, then I got to the point of introducing you guys and I looked like an idiot!" 

Green rubbed at his eyes, "I spent weeks preparing with all of you, trying to make it special for you too. I had dozens of panic attacks, and poured my heart out."

He looked them over disapprovingly, eyes catching on Red's neck, mouth forming a small frown, before he sighed. Red looked at the ground, Blue coming up to hold his hand, glaring Green down. 

Green sighed, again, "So both of you knew you'd miss it? And just decided forget it?" He turned to Vio and Shadow, "You guys too, huh? I've seen you sneaking kisses in the house but I gave you space it work it out, but it looks like you just never planned to say anything." 

Green's eyes bubbled over, taking a full sob, "You guys- I just want you to be happy, I want to be happy too."

"Oh, Green." Red reached forward towards him, faltering for the first time in his life. 

"Don't touch me!" Green yanked back, "I don't know what you want anymore, and I thought we were all getting somewhere, then tonight you- ugh!"

"Green, we want that too!"

"Then act like it sometimes!" Green took deep shuddering breath, hands pressed against his temples. Vio recognizes this too. Green's trying to physically press all of his emotion together to make it easier to deal with. Trying to squeeze the negatives out. 

"Green, we want that too." Vio repeats Red's words, hands going to gently pull Green's from his head. Vio's left hand rests on Green's cheek, rubbing back and forth. Green exhales into the touch, and for a beat it's calm and still. Vio's not huffing from having sprinted from the opposite side of the castle, no one's yelling at eachother, even the crickets have quieted. Vio can only seem to focus on how Green's eyelashes, wet and clumpy, cover his cheeks. How they stop the moonlight from completely coating his face. 

When Green's eyes open, his focus shifts to the intensity of the color. The light slides off of them, brighter and more soothing than anything Vio's ever experienced. He watched as the two emeralds trace the corners of Vio's mouth with his gaze, before moving right but up to stare into his own eyes. 

"Not tonight." Green whispers, "Not tonight, okay? I'm upset." 

"Understandably." Red whispers back, hand clutching at Blue as they all seem to crowd in behind Vio. He can feel Shadow's breath along the back of his neck. Blue's words practically come over his other shoulder, "We're upset with ourselves. We're very sorry. We don't even know how to begin." 

Green sniffles a little as he nods, hand coming up to connect with Vio's, "I know." 

Green peels his hand off, holding it for a moment. His gaze follows their linked hands as he chuckles, "I would say we're all the parts that make up a whole, but it's the truth isn't it?" 

Green's brow furrows for a moment, "I don't- I don't know what's going to happen now. How the situation will shift and change now that we all know, but I'm... Excited. Just not tonight."

Green releases his hand, "We really should get going though, so we can make it back not too incredibly late."

\---

Vio's hands twist around the envelope for the twentieth time, pacing back and forth in his room and he thinks it over again. 

"It will literally take five minutes." Shadow reasons from where he's propped himself up on the bedside table, "He can say yes or no. Either way you tried."

"He likes Blue more than me." 

"I thought he didn't like any of you?" Shadow supplies, quickly realizing that was the wrong answer when Vio turns to glare at him. He shrugs apologetically, "I'm just saying, if I ask he'll probably pull a sword on me. Red got Zelda to agree and all of you don't want y'all's dad taking to him." 

"You're very inspiring today. Very helpful." Vio continues his pacing. 

"And you're very stressed out about a man's opinion you supposedly don't give a fuck about." Shadow floats over to his, a hand running through Vio's hair to still him, "He loves you too, whether either of you want to hear it or not, you care about him and he cares about you. If Green really is his 'favorite', he'll come." 

Vio takes a deep breath, eyes slipping shut and nods. Shadow presses a kiss between his eyes, "We're doing this for Green." 

Vio smiles, leaning up to kiss Shadow, "For Green." 

\---

Vio stands in front of Dad, after Shadow teleported himself and Vio to the castle. Shadow stands a foot behind, eyes avoiding the taller man. Dad looks at Vio and tilts his head, obviously confused. 

"We messed up, and we need your help fixing it." Vio shifts on his two feet, hands nearly tearing the envelope as he looks at him. "We missed Green's speech and we want to surprise him with another go."

Dad holds his hand out, happily accepting the envelope. He flicks it open, Vio watching as he runs his eyes over Red's handwriting. "It'll take place here?" 

"Yes sir." Vio said softly, "Green would like to spend the night- we were supposed to last time but we upset him." 

Dad nods, folding the latter and tucking it back in the envelope, "You got Zelda to come, I assume?" 

"Yes sir. She's making arrangements for a meal and decor I believe." 

Dad smiles, one hand going down to ruffle Vio's hair, "You're all so caring. Great work, I'll be there, son."

Vio smiles under the praise. 

"And Shadow Link will be there aswell? Lin- Green spoke highly of him last I saw." 

"I will Yeah- yes sir." Shadow takes another step towards Vio, gaze drifting up to make eye contact. 

"That will be wonderful. All five of my boys." Dad reaches out and ruffles Shadow's hair, choosing not to point out his small flinch. Shadow leans into the touch after a beat, and smiles back at Dad when he pulls back. 

\---

Red chuckles as he helps the maid hang something in the auditorium. He's been helping with the decor all day, Blue following him around. Vio's happy that since that night they're all being open about how they feel. No real labels, yet, but he's gotten kisses from everyone in the house in the two weeks they've had. 

It was incredibly short notice, and Vio felt bad for the staff even as they helped them. Shadow continued popping in from town with supplies and baked goods as instructed by the head maid, grinning when she'd given him one of the pastries for his hard work. Green still had no idea, tasked with a few short easy earands today with Zelda to keep him busy. Vio's seen dad, knows he's dressed up for today again, an he thanks whatever is listening for that. 

That he's taking this so seriously. 

Red pulls him into a side room, plants kisses all over his face as he smiles wildly. Shadow and Blue pop around the corner, Shadow idly munching his treat, and they all seem buzzing with excitement. 

"It's a really good speech." Vio says, "He worked super hard on it. I'm glad he's going to get this opportunity."

Shadow kisses him, and then Red, then blows a raspberry into Blue's neck. Blue knocks him away, growling as Red kisses him too. 

"This is what got us in trouble last time," Red giggles when Shadow blows another raspberry, this time right against his neck, "We'll have plenty of time after."

\---

They've done Green prim and proper for tonight. Red and Shadow fretting over his hair, just long enough to reach his shoulders. Blue helping him layer correctly, eyes focused but hand wandering. Vio put kisses over every inch of skin he could see in between complimenting him. 

"What is this about- you dorks." Green laughs when Vio licks a wet stripe up the side of his neck. "Gross." Green wipes at it with his shirt sleeve. 

"We have a surprise!" Red laughs as he tugs Green down the hallway. 

"A surprise or a date?" Green smiles when he feels Shadow's hands ghost over him. He floats above them, keeping pace as he laces his hands through Green's hair to finish setting it. 

"It's a date after the surprise!" Red smiled as he threw the double doors open. 

Green gasps, taking I'm the gala hall. Dad, Zelda, and the staff take up the floor, a few knights sprinkled in. "What is this?" 

"You have to give your speech, Commander." Red whispers. "We're here this time." 

Green took a deep breath, straightening his back and taking firm steps towards the pedestal. 

\---  
Once Green had finished his speech, they'd done mingling for an hour or so. Vio glanced from where Blue was being polite in a circle of royal council. His drink was swirled in his cup a few times, eyes meeting Vio's as he mouthed, 'Get me out of here.' 

Vio chuckled behind his hand, mostly having kept Shadow company. The castle goers still didn't fully trust Shadow, and Vio didn't want him to feel lonely. He leaned over to whisper in Shadow's ear, "We have to go save Blue."

Shadow nods, slightly tipsy on his feet as he follows Vio across the floor. In the corner of his eye he can see Shadow waving Green and Red down, and they come to meet him from where they'd been hanging out with dad. 

Red smiles sweetly at the elite, "Pardon me, I need Sir Blue and the others for a task. I hope we're all enjoying our night?" 

"Oh we are! And of course, don't have us stop you from saving Hyrule." The elderly woman reaches down and ruffles Red's hair, while he laughs into. 

"Yes ma'am. Please continue to enjoy!" 

Green feels giddy, the excitement of the night, now all of them pulling away somewhere private. One they're a little ways away from prying eyes Blue slips his hand into Green's, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "You did such a good job. You looked so good on stage, so strong." 

Green moves Blue's face to look at him so he can press a real kiss to his face. He feels Blue's smile against his mouth and he nearly giggles.Red pulled all of them into a spare bedroom. 

Red pushes him back until he lands on the bed, climbing into his lap to kiss him good and proper, "You did a really great job, and now you deserve a reward, huh Green bean?" 

"What did you have in mind?" They've done stuff before, in smaller groups. Green hasn't had full blown sex with any of them yet, but they've done pretty much everything else their dirty minds could think of. 

"We have a really special reward for you doing so good." Red licks his lips, "We're gonna suck the soul out of you." 

"What? Who?" Green loops his arms around Red as he feels wandering hands connect with his buttons and ties. 

Red takes his place between Green's legs, blinking in between his eyelashes, "May we please suck your cock?" Red's tongue licks at his parted lips again as he eyes Green's crotch. 

Green whimpers, screwing his eyes shut as he nods. Shadow sits behind Green, looping his arms around him and he watches over his shoulder. Blue takes a seat next to Red, and Vio to his other side. Red smiled as he reached forward unbuttoning his trousers, hand wrapping around as he pumped him a few times. 

"Green we want your cock so badly." Red whimpered, "Thank you for letting us have some." Green presses his head back against Shadow's shoulder, hips held down to keep him from pressing them up. His hands fisted the sheets around him as Red peppered kisses along his shaft. Blue leaned in, lapping a stripe along the side while Vio mouthed at the base. 

Red took him in his mouth, sucking lightly Green's hand grabbed as his hair roughly. Red moaned around his member bobbing his head a few times. When he pulled back with a small wet noise he looked up at Green, "I have to share, Green bean. Don't you want to fuck all our mouths?" 

Goddess above, where the hell did Red learn to talk like that? Vio rested his cheek against Green's thigh as Red guided Blue across the shaft. He pulled his hair back, out of the way and moved his head to take Green. 

"That's a good boy, Blue."

Blue coughed as he choked, pulling back slightly. "Sorry, fuck." 

"It's okay, Green's big, isn't he?" Red ran a hand through his hair, "Try again, and we'll give Vio a turn." Blue took a deep breath, eyes looking up at Green as he took him slightly further, tongue peeking out to move along the bottom of his shaft. Green bit at one of his hands as he watched them. 

Once Blue pulled back, he licked his lips planting a wet kiss on Green's thigh. Vio turned the head towards himself, tongue eager to explore. He placed open mouth kisses all along the head before taking Green as far as he could in his mouth. 

"So cock hungry, aren't you Vivi?" Red ran a hand down his back, "I want Green to cum in my mouth though. I'll be sure to share." He kisses the corner of Vio's mouth. 

"You're so spoiled, Red. Does Blue just feed you all day?" Shadow spoke from over Green's shoulder, "We could keep you under the kitchen table all day and I bet you'd love it. Have to get you a little pillow for you knees, but that's all you'd need, huh?"

Vio hollowed his cheeks, moaning, around Green's cock. He'd only done this a handful of times, and honestly didn't think he was very good at it, but with Red and Shadow egging him on he felt like a professional. 

Blue made his own noise from where he suckled on Green's base, pulling part of his sac into his mouth. Green managed to get a quick thrust up, exhaling loudly when he went deeper into Vio's mouth. 

Red turned Vio's head enough for them to kiss around Green's shaft, tongue going around to flirt with Vio's soft lips. One of Green's hands went into Vio's hair, tugging it lightly as he moaned. Red moved the shaft fully towards himself, holding the tip against his lips, "Can you come in my mouth, Green? Can I please have it?" 

Red takes the length into his mouth, closing his eyes a he slides down. Vio and Blue crowd in around, kissing and lapping at any bit of the length Red doesn't get. Red bobs his head a few times, listened as Green gasps. A quick peek upwards shows Shadow planting bites all along Green's neck and chest, soothing them with kisses. 

Green makes a noise, a slur of all of their titles in two syllables, hand tightening in Red's hair when he cums. Red takes what he can in his mouth, before sliding back and letting the rest drop down his face. 

Vio leans over to lap some dribbling down his face, smiling when Red laughs. Blue pulls Red in next, Vio can hear them swapping tongues. He looks up to check on Shadow and Green, features softening when he sees Shadow giving him some water. 

"Lean back for me, okay Green bean? We've got a few hours before anyone comes looking for us." Shadow pulls him back against the head board, Red, Vio and Blue following up onto the bed. 

Red straddled his thighs, shifting for a moment before settling, "Think you can go again, commander?"

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my work is unbeta-ed and there's a chance of misspellings or bad grammer, sorry about that! Thank you for the read!!


End file.
